


Way Home

by RainCurtain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Midnight walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCurtain/pseuds/RainCurtain
Summary: Soobin and Taehyun go on a walk on Christmas Eve.For the #10LastStars_WithTXT event
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 15





	Way Home

"Hyung, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

Soobin looked at where Taehyun was sitting down on the floor and tying his shoelaces. He glanced up at the clock. 

Christmas Eve.

An hour until Christmas, and it was cold and dark outside. Soobin couldn't let Taehyun go outside by himself at this time of night, so naturally he agreed to go.

"Sure. Oh, and put on another layer, Tyun. It's really cold outside."

Taehyun nodded and stood up, dusting his sweatpants off. He headed to his room to find a warm jacket, and Soobin did the same.

They were in the times of the pandemic, so Soobin grabbed a black face mask. He was about to remind the younger boy to grab his mask, but the boy already had his on.

Soobin smiled at the sight. Figured. Taehyun was mature for his age and was rarely one to forget anything.

They left the dorm after informing the manager, who was used to them leaving the dorm late at night to go on walks with each other.

As soon as they stepped outside of their apartment complex and into the streets, Taehyun reached for Soobin’s hands, and Soobin let him hold onto him.

Taehyun was naturally clingy to the members, but when it was just the two of them he became more intimate with his clinginess. 

Soobin grinned and brought the smaller boy's hand to his lips, kissing it briefly and rubbing Taehyun's smaller hands with his bigger ones.

A light blush appeared on Taehyun's cheeks, and Soobin basked in pride. There was no one else around. Probably because it was Christmas Eve, and they were spending time with friends or family or just spending their time with themselves. 

Just the two of them. Side by side, holding hands.

Taehyun and Soobin made one loop around their apartment complex before they decided to head somewhere else.

Soobin led them over to a plaza of some sorts, decorated with a huge Christmas tree in the middle.

Soobin and Taehyun stood in front of it, gazing up at the tree in awe. There was one booth still open even this late at night. 

It was an ornament customization booth. Taehyun glanced at it before pointing and looking at Soobin to ask, "Hyung, do you want to make an ornament together?"

Soobin looked at them before nodding and they walked over. They bought two ornaments that were clear and grabbed some markers to decorate the ornaments with.

Taehyun and Soobin discussed what they should write before Taehyun snatched one of them and began scribbling something onto it. 

He showed it to Soobin, and he snorted at the cheesiness of it. 

_ SB x TH _

_ Forever! _

He rolled his eyes but loved it nonetheless. They collaborated on the last one. They both giggled as they decorated the last one together. 

The two of them walked over to the tree and Taehyun hopped on Soobin’s shoulders to put the ornaments on the tree as high as they could. 

They took a few pictures to keep to themselves and maybe show to MOA's later, before leaving the venue, holding hands all the while.

Taehyun glanced at his watch and gasped loudly, startling Soobin. He looked at Taehyun just in time as the boy yanked off both of their masks, stood on his tiptoes, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing Soobin on the lips softly. 

The air around them was cold, but Soobin never felt more warm than in that moment. Taehyun stepped back down with a shy grin on his face.

He giggled and Soobin was weak, "Merry Christmas, love."

Soobin embraced Taehyun tightly and left kisses all over his face. He was truly happy and never felt more in love. 

He sighed into Taehyun’s hair, "Merry Christmas, baby."

They decided it was time to head back to their apartment, but in the end they started talking between the two of them like always on their way home.

Soobin knew Taehyun was purposely walking slower so that they could spend more alone time with each other, and the older thought it was impossibly adorable. 

Taehyun spoke, "It was a hard year, but I feel like it was a good one."

Soobin hummed in agreement, "Yeah, but MOA's have worked really hard for us this year too, so I'm grateful."

Taehyun smiled and pumped his fist into the air, "I'm certain! Next year will be even better for us!"

Soobin laughed loudly, amused at the younger's antics, "Of course, and we'll work even harder to make MOA's proud of us!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Christmas was now over and the workers were taking down the Christmas tree. However, one of them noticed one particular ornament, deciding to keep it for next year after discussing it with the other workers.

_ One dream! Tomorrow by Together! _

_ May this new year be a great one for TXT and MOA's! _


End file.
